


Fell For A Fellow Intern

by ever3tt



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Bi, BoyxBoy, Confession, Crush, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Pride, klance, oblivious idiots, prideparade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever3tt/pseuds/ever3tt
Summary: In which Keith has a colossal crush on his fellow Voltron Inc summer intern, Lance.  With his brothers best intentions at heart Shiro signs Keith up to help in the corporations part in the Pride Parade along with the other interns. A fic that consists of lots of fluff, a well meaning nephew, confessions, super soakers and glitter.came home from the pride parade and slammed this out because the idea just wouldn't leave me alone.





	Fell For A Fellow Intern

Keith wanted to strangle Shiro. There were swarms of people all around him blowing whistles and screaming. To make it worse, it was feel-your-skin-burning-hot out. He was sweaty and covered in sunscreen and his hair was sticking to the back of his neck. Then to top it all off, Lance was there. 

He wanted to shake his brother and ask him how he had ever imagined signing Keith up to help out and volunteer at the Pride Parade was a good idea. Keith wanted desperately, more than almost anything, to be allowed to crawl onto Voltron Inc.'s (the company he had an internship with this summer) float and curl up in the small amount of shade it provided. 

"Hey Keith." He spun around to see Allura, his boss, a tall, tanned woman with flowing silvery wavy hair, holding a massive pride flag, similar to the one he was carrying, with both hands. "I just wanted to thank you for coming out and helping with the parade. We didn't get very many volunteers last year and I was worried we'd have the same outcome this year." 

So no hiding on the float. Keith cleared his throat. "Of course, Allura. It's no trouble at all." She grinned at him, squinting from the sun and patted his back before passing him. Damn it his legs were really starting to hurt already. He definitely hadn't worn the right shoes for this. He was distracted from lamenting his sore feet by the sight of a young man dashing past the crowd gathered behind barriers to his right, throwing plastic beaded necklaces of all different colours to them and giving out high fives. He watched Lance work up the crowd by spinning around and dancing to the music that was blaring out of the speaker on their float. 

Let's have a kiki  
I wanna have a kiki  
Lock the doors tight  
Let's have kiki  
(Motherfucker)  
I'm gonna let you have it  
Let's have a kiki  
I wanna have a kiki

Keith simultaneously wants to tear his eyes away and never stop looking at Lance at the same time. The other boy is dressed in a stripped pink, purple and blue tank top that does wonders for his arms and- 

"You've got it soooooooooooo bad." 

Keith jumps in surprise and whirls around to see Pidge, who's wearing a baggy white shirt, green pants, black doc martens and has a bandana with the colours of the nonbinary flag on it pushing their mop of unruly light brown hair out of their face. He elbows them, hard. He has to lean down a bit to do it they're so short. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" 

"Hey! I'm just telling the truth," they cackle. Keith glares daggers. 

"Shut up!" He hisses. "Lance might hear you."

"No way. Lance is as busy with the crowd and as you are staring at his ass," Pidge scoffs. Keith feels his face heat up and looks over at the other boy. Sure enough his fellow intern is now blowing bubbles and lip syncing to the music, using the bubbe baton as a microphone. "Jeez, it's actually sickening how you look at him."

"I don't know what you're talking about." This isn't entirely true. Keith has been able to accept his humiliatingly colossal crush on his fellow intern as of last month when the interns of Voltron Inc. had gone out for dinner (because Lance had insisted they all hang out outside of work for once) and on their way back to the parking garage Lance had seen Keith shivering and had given Keith his sweatshirt. The acceptance of the crush had only occurred when Keith had acknowledged two nights later, laying in bed at 2am that sleeping in Lance's sweatshirt wasn't exactly platonic. He told himself he'd give the sweater back but he kept 'forgetting' and Lance never asked for it back. Keith, to this day, slept in that sweatshirt. 

"Uh huh," Pidge says, not sounding convinced. "You're head over fucking heals man and you might as well just admit it because everyone knows it."

"Stop teasing him, Pidge," Hunk siddles up beside them. Keith is for a moment incredibly grateful towards the burly, dark skinned, dark haired man. Then Hunk frowns in Keith's direction. "The shade of red your face is turning is actually pretty alarming." All gratitude leaves Keith's body.

"Lance doesn't know yet," Keith says in regard to Pidge's previous comment.

"That's because Lance is oblivious." Just as Pidge said that, Lance turned on his heel to walk backwards and made eye contact with Keith. A massive smile split across Lance's face and he bounded over. Keith's heart jackhammered in his chest as the tanned boy approached. Calm the fuck down, Keith told himself. 

"Keith!" Lance exclaimed, swinging his arm up and around Lance's neck. "Ew!" He recoiled and pulled his arm back. "Keith, you're so sweaty!" Keith felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment as Pidge laughed so hard she had to wipe away tears from behind her circular glasses. Gremlin. "Here let me tie your hair back," Lance said.

"Wait, Lance-" Keith tried to protest but the words died on their way out as he felt Lance's fingers at his neck, gathering his dark black hair into a short ponytail. The other boy did this as they walked through the parade and Keith had to concentrate on not letting his flag slip through his fingers. 

"There you go. How's it look?," Lance asked as he quickened his pace to walk in front of Keith, walking backwards so he could see his work from the front. Keith held his breath in anticipation waiting for a reaction but Lance just stared at him, mouth slightly parted, expression blank. 

"Lance?" Keith asked, his stomach flip flopped. Feeling self conscious he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "Does it look okay?"

Lance swallowed hard. "Uh huh. Yup. Looks fine, Keith, buddy, my man. Totally fine." His cheeks looked pink (was he burning?) and Keith was about to say something but just then someone shoved a hat on his head, over his eyes. 

"Careful, Keith. You don't want to get sun stroke," he heard his brother say in a patronizing voice. Keith shoved the tie tied rainbow bucket hat back up so he could see. Shiro gave him a knowing look, one Keith pointedly ignored. Just then the parade came to a stop as the male cheerleaders in the group in front of theirs started an intricate routine.

"Want some water, Keith?" Adam, his brothers husband, asked, holding out a water bottle. Keith accepted it gratefully. He finished half the bottle then used the rest to soak his face and neck, trying to cool down. When he saw that same blank, unreadable, open mouthed look on Lance's face again the same self consciousness as before washed over him and he wished he just drank the water. "Your face is all red, do you need some sunscreen too? " Keith couldn't tell if Adam was teasing him for blushing from self consciousness or if he really was burnt. 

"I've got some sunscreen," Lance said and pulled open his cheap drawstring backpack to pull out a tube of sunscreen. Keith didn't know what to do besides hold his breath as Lance stepped forward and squirted some out into his palm, tucked the tube between his legs, and dabbed it all over Keith's face. As Lance did this Keith could hear Shiro, Adam and Pidge wheezing as they tried to quiet their laughter. But Keith found himself tunnel visioning Lance's face as the other boy smeared the sunscreen across Keth's face with gentle precision. A swell of affection surged through him like he'd never felt for anyone else as his eyes skipped from the way Lance's eyebrows furrowed over his glittering dark blue eyes to the way he bit down on his lower lip, all in concentration as he focused on rubbing in the sunscreen. Once Lance was finished he stepped back and nodded to himself before putting the sunscreen back in his bag. The group in front of them finished their routine and started moving forward again so Voltron Inc. and the rest of the parade followed. 

Keith sucked in a breath and elbowed Pidge who was giving him a way too smug look. Just then their float started playing a new song and Lance's face lit up. "Oh my god I love this song!" 

They tried to put me on the cover of Vogue

But my legs were too long!

Keith watches as Lance performs what looks like a completely pre choreographed dance to the lyrics, every single move hitting each beat. 

Everyday is leg day, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday  
Thighs, calves all the way  
Thursday, Friday, Saturday  
Sunday is the one day, I get on my runway  
Ready for it hunty? Ready for it hunty?

I'm legendary, all legs, no dairy  
I'm legendary, all legs, no dairy

"You should just tell him," Shiro says.

Keith tears his eyes away from Lance and his long tan legs. "Fuck no. There isn't a chance in hell that he feels the same way." 

"How do you know that?" Adam questions Keith. 

"Because I just do. Besides, you and Shiro have absolutely zero right to lecture me about talking to Lance because you both spent two whole years dancing around each other before you," he points to Adam, "disaster gay panicked because you thought Shiro was making a move on Allura and he found you hyperventalating and having a crisis on the swingset of a childrens playground down the block from the office on his lunchbreak. So shut up."

Adam opened and closed his mouth before opening it and closing it again. "Fair enough."

"Hunk!" All of their heads turned in the direction of Lance's voice. The boy was pointing into the crowd behind the barrier to their left. "Look at that dog! Oh my god Hunk I love it!" Hunk's face melted and he joined Lance in asking if they could pet the black pug dressed in a rainbow tutu. 

"That dog can't possibly be comfortable," Keith said to Pidge, grimacing.

"Don't say that to Lance or Hunk. It'll distress them," they muttered under their breath back to him. 

"Keith, want me to take that for a bit?" Adam gestures to the massive pride flag Keith's holding. "You look like you could use a break and I also wanna get Shiro to take a picture of me with a big one." Keith gladly trades flags with Adam, his arms desperately needed the break. 

When Hunk and Lance caught back up to them Keith strained to hear what they were talking about. 

"How are you still only on season two!" Lance whined. 

"Uh, I don't know Lance," Pidge started, her tone sarcastic. "Maybe because he, like a normal person, doesn't spend ten hours a day watching Netflix to binge through a show." 

"Ten hours is weak," Lance pouted. 

Keith chuckled at that. "You're one to talk. Do you sleep at all when you start a robotics project?" he asks Pidge. 

They glower at him. "Robotics stimulates my brain way more than binging a TV series-"

"Blah blah blah," Lance cuts Pidge off and shoves them away by their face. "Thank you for your very good point, Keith. I agree. Shut up, Pidge." Keith glances at Pidge and is momentraily worried for Lance's well being seeing as they look murderous. "Anyway," Lance however seems to have no worry for how Pidge may react and steamrolls past by changing the subject. "Hurry up and finish season two of Prison Break already, Hunk. It only gets better. Actually that's not true. Season one and two are the best, three is pretty good, and then it picks back up in season four and five. Also can we just agree that Michael Scofeild is one of the most beautiful people to walk the earth?"

"Seriously? I didn't think he was your type," Hunk says. 

"To be totally honest, I wasn't sure either at first but he's so smart and there's that one episode he has this like wicked smile and I mean who doesn't love a bad boy, am I right?"

Pidge grabs Keith's arm and whispers, "Some might say you're a bad boy Keith."

Keith pulls his arm away. "Pidge, stop."

Pidge is about to say something else when their phone chimes from their pocket. They pull it out and sigh. "Lance? Hunk? C'mere. Shiro?"

Keith's brother turns around. "What's up, Pidge?"

"Sorry to bother you but my Mum wants a picture of me with the people I've been interning with so far this summer could you get a picture of Lance, Hunk, Keith and me?"

"Of course, no problem at all." Pidge gives him her phone and they all squish together quickly, trying not to slow down too much, walking a bit to keep from totally blocking up the people in the parade behind them. Keith ends up squeezed up against Lance, because the universe apparently hates him, their arms brushing against one another. Then Lance pulls Keith closer. Because he's Lance. Because Keith has learned in the time they've spent together that to show his affection and appreciation Lance hugs is friends and holds their hands and cuddles them. Because he's Lance. Because he's physically affectionate. But then Lance goes further and presses his cheek to Keith's and all Keith can think about is how soft Lance's skin is and how close their lips are. Then Lance presses a kiss to Keith's cheek. Keith chokes on his own spit. Keith hates himself. Pidge is going to have photographic evidence of this whole thing and she's going to lord it over him for the rest of time. 

"LANCE!" Keith turns to see Lance himself turn toward the crowd, where his name was yelled from. "LANCE, AQUI!" (lance, over here!)

Lance's face lights up as he must see whoever is yelling his name. Keith watches him run to the barrier and throw his arms around an older woman who shares his complexion and facial features. He realizes it must be Lance's mother. She's holding a big white sign that says I LOVE MY BISEXUAL SON in big bold capital letters. Keith watches him embrace a girl, who looks a few years older than him, and a little boy who still looks like he's in primary school. Keith assumes the girl is his sister and the boy is a nephew. 

"Mamá, Ben, Veronica, tu viniste!" (mom, ben, veronica, you came!) Lance exclaims in spanish, holding her at arm's length. Then he looks over his shoulder. "Keith, Pidge, Hunk, come here!" The three of them obliged. "Mamá, these are the people I've been working with. They're all interns at Voltron Inc. as well."

"How nice to meet you all," Lance's mother says, her voice is warm and Keith has never felt so automatically safe around another person than he has around Lance's mother. "Lance talks about you all so much. Please come over for dinner some time-"

"Which of you is Keith?" The little boy, Ben, asks. Keith awkwardly raises his hand. "Are you gay?" 

A weird strangled noise escapes him at the same time Lance's mother says, "Ben! You can't just ask someone if they're gay!"

"But I'm trying to help Uncle Lance!" Ben whines. Keith blinks at that. Wait, what?

"Benjamin Alejandro Mcclain-"

"It's alright," Keith says. He's surprised by how okay it actually is. He struggled with his sexuality for years. He's come a long way since then. 

"You really don't-" Lance starts to say. 

"I don't mind." He turns to Ben and answers his question, straight forward, "I am gay."

The little boy stares up at Keith, skeptical, searching. Apparently he finds what he's looking for because his features smooth out and he smiles. "That means you're a boy who likes boys. That's good. Uncle Lance likes boys too, not just girls. He doesn't think you like him but you like boys and Uncle Lance is a boy so-"

"Wooooooow I just love kids, don't you?" Lance's puts his hand over Ben's mouth. "They have zero filter and have no idea what they're saying. Ben, stop trying to get me to move my hand by licking it, I have four siblings, I'm immune to that nonsense. Anyway, we gotta roll. Places to go. The parade must go on. Long live the gays. Sorry I'm rambling. Let's go guys." The next thing Keith knows he's being dragged away from Lance's family by Lance himself. 

"What the fuck?" Pidge demands. They pinch the bridge of their nose like they have a headache then glance between Keith's confused expression and Lance's panicked one. Pidge drags a hand down their face, knocking their glasses askew. "Oh my god you guys are both so oblivious. You deserve each other," they mutter to themself before walking away from Keith and Lance.

"Lance-" Keith tries. He's resolved that he isn't going to be like Shiro and Adam, dancing around his crush forever.

The cuban boy interrupts. "Sorry man, I'm sure that was awkward. You know how kids are though-"

"Lance, I like you, dumbass."

"-they just talk and don't even know what they're say-" Lance freezes and his eyebrows furrow. "Wait, you what?"

"For some reason I have a crush on you."

"Wow, real romantic, Keith," Lance snickers. 

Keith thinks he shouldn't find Lance's face so cute when it's all scrunched up like it is. "Shut up."

"Nuh uh, if I did that I wouldn't be able to tell you I like you back."

"Since when?"

"I don't know exactly, Keith." Lance rolls his eyes. "Maybe the first time you put your hair up and it was all I could think about for days after. Maybe because for meetings when you're on coffee you bring everyone else normal coffees but you always bring me something sugary and colourful, usually the thing that's most recently been on my snapchat story. Maybe I realized the first time you talked me through a panic attack like it was nothing. Maybe it was when I found your conspiracy theory and cryptid blog from highschool and read every single entry instead of sleeping. Maybe it was when I saw those photos from your and Shiro's childhood that he brought in with you dressed up as a hippo for halloween with no front teeth or the bath photos. I don't know Keith. Since pretty much always?"

Keith looks down at his feet, blushing hard. "So would you maybe wanna go out sometime?"

A slow warm smile spreads across Lance's face. "Yeah, I would."

They're so close and Keith is about to impulsively lean in for a kiss (he's reading this right, isn't he? Is it weird if they kiss now? Are they boyfriends?) when he feels a blast of water hit his face. He squeezes his eyes closed and waits for the water to recede. When it does he hesitantly blinks them back open. It seems Lance experienced the same drenching. They're both sopping wet, water dripping from their hair and down their necks and chests. They stare at each other for a moment before turning in the direction the water came from. Pidge and Hunk are both holding water guns and grinning like idiots. Keith shares a look with Lance who nods back. 

Lance turns to the two girls beside them holding hands. "Hey Ezor, Zethrid. Could Keith and I borrow your water guns?" With eyebrows raised the girls hand them their super soakers. 

Half an hour later, at the end of the parade, Voltron Inc's summer interns are totally drenched from head down and doused in glitter. 

"You all know you were supposed to be spraying the crowd, right?" Allura reprimands, as they walk towards the two company cars, black Armada's that can seat eight if need be, in the parking lot, but despite her disapproving tone she's trying to hold back a smile. 

"I don't think the people mind too much that they didn't get super soaked, Allura," Shiro tells her as he takes out his car keys. 

"The real travesty is my hair," Lance says. "This glitter isn't coming out for days and days and daaaaaays."

"You'll live." The words came out of Keith's mouth sounding way more affectionate than he'd intended for them to. 

"Besides Lance," Pidge said, "there are far worse things that came from today. I saw way more old man penis than I ever needed or wanted to because of that nudist group."

"What, you don't like wrinkly dick?" Hunk raises his eyebrows and his expression is so serious that Keith would have thought he wasn't joking if he'd known Hunk any less. (wow this sentence feels confusing) Pidge makes a gagging noise and they all erupt into laughter.

"So how are we dividing up?" Adam asks. 

Allura looks over the group of them. "I'll take Romelle, Zethrid , Ezora, Coran and Lotor?" 

"Sounds good," Shiro affirms. "I've got Lance, Keith, Pidge, Hunk and Adam then?"

Once car arrangements are decided Allura makes them all put towels down on their seats before everyone climbs into their car and settles in so they don't get water and glitter everywhere. Keith sits at the back so that he can inconspicuously press his thigh against Lance's. 

As Shiro pulls out of the parking lot Lance leans past Keith to talk to Pidge, who's in the middle row. "Could you airdrop me the photos of us from earlier, Pidge?"

"Yeah, sure." They nod and unlock their phone and start selecting a bunch of photos from their camera roll. "Is your airdrop on?"

"Uh huh, I mean I think so." Lance's phone chimes. "Thanks, I accepted them."

"Anytime." 

Lance starts going through the photos. "I'm thinking I might post one of these on my instagram." Keith watches him zoom in on one and smile to himself before he leans over to show Keith. Keith's insides liquify from the warmth of Lance's skin. Keith looks down at Lance's phone screen to see the picture Lance is showing him. It's one of the pictures Shiro took of the Voltron Inc interns. The one where Lance has his cheek pressed to Keith's. It must have been taken before Keith could have fully processed the situation because he realizes he actually looks pretty okay opposed to emotionally constipated like he'd felt. Then Lance swipes to the next photo and yep there it is. It's the one where Lance kissed Keith's cheek. In the picture Keith's eyes are wide and his face is an alarming shade of red. 

Keith covers his face and leans away, embarrassed, from Lance, who pulls him back (even closer than before). 

"We look cute."

"You mean you look cute. I look like a fucking dumbass."

"Stahhhp! Don't say that. You look adorable."

This boy is going to be the end of me, Keith thinks, feeling like he's about to spontaneously combust. He buries his face in Lance's shoulder to hide his face. "Oh my god Lance! You can't just say stuff like that."

Pidge pretends to hurl again. "You guys are nasty." 

"Oh, give them a break, Pidge," Hunk says. "At least we don't have to watch them mutually pine over each other anymore, oblivious to the others feelings."

"Yeah, but now we have to watch them moon over one another which is almost worse," Pidge bemoans, slumping further into their seat. 

Keith hears everyone in the first two rows laugh at that but he's not paying attention. Instead he's leaning his forehead against Lance's shoulder, watching the other boy edit and put a filter over the two photos of them. He's glad Lance selected the one with their cheeks pressed together to show first in the succession. Keith laughs out loud when Lance captions his post "just a boy who likes boys. specifically the one in the rainbow bucket hat." 

"Why don't you capitalize?" Keith asked. 

"Because capitals are just so aggressive, ya know?"

"No?" Keith laughs at Lance. 

They sit for a minute in silence, listening to Shiro and Adam bicker about directions. Then Lance says, "Keith?"

"Yeah?"

Lance seems to hesitate before asking, "Are you gonna put my initials in your bio?"

Keith flushes. "Do you want me to?" He watches Lance click on the part in his bio that says Edit Profile and add Keith's initials (KK, for Keith Kogane) to his bio with two hearts, one red and one blue, beside them. 

Keith tilts his head up to look into Lance's eyes. They're so blue. He's spent an immeasurable amount of time, an unreasonable amount surely, thinking about them. Those eyes and the rest of the body of the boy they belong to. 

Before now those thoughts were tainted in a thin layer of guilt. Had it been guilt? Maybe shame? Some kind of discomfort. But that discomfort was gone now and Keith suspected that was because some part of him, that subconscious part that had felt uncomfy thinking of Lance so lustfully before, knew that it was okay because Lance was his now. Did that sound possessive? He didn't mean for it to sound that way. 

Keith's eyes followed the glitter that dusted Lance's freckle spattered cheeks and nose, followed it along his sharp jaw line and up into his hairline. Jesus Christ, Lance was so unbelievably gorgeous. He wants to run his hands through the other boys hair, wants to trace the shell of his ear, wants to plant butterfly light kisses on his chin, the tip of his nose and his eyelids. But not with the others in the car. Definitely not. Besides, they have time, so much time ahead of them. 

"You know we have Ben to thank for us finally getting together?"

"Dios, you're right," Lance chuckles warmly. Keith feels the ghost of his breath dance across his face. "My six year old nephew was my wingman. He'll be so proud of himself when he finds out." 

Maybe he can forgive his brother and restrain himself from strangling him for signing him up to volunteer today. Despite the heat, the sweat, the sunscreen and the crowd today was overall a pretty good day. Lance reaches out to fold back the brim of the rainbow bucket hat a bit so he can see Keith's face better. Keith revels in the soft look Lance is giving him. Yeah, Keith thinks he can probably forgive Shiro,


End file.
